Eavesdroppers
by nikitabella
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Thalia will learn a couple of important things: 1. Eavesdropping isn't nice; 2. Don't make rash decisions; 3. Not everything is what it sounds. Now a whole story.
1. The special shield

**Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Thalia will learn a couple of important things: 1. Eavesdropping isn't nice; 2. Don't make rash decisions; 3. Not everything is what it sounds. **

**A\N: Hello to all of you who decided to give a chance to this one-shot. I hope that you'll like it. Review in the end please. **

**Dedicated to my soul sister _velizara95__. Thank you!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I'm not that good of a writer anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

_Eavesdroppers_

Annabeth and Percy were walking to his cabin when they saw Leo. The son of Hephaestus was running towards them with a strange mixture of humor and disbelief plastered on his face.

''What is it Valdez?'' Annabeth asked suspicious.

''You just _have_ to hear this!'' he exclaimed with excitement and led both of them to the armory's store. Percy was going to ask Leo what was going on when a grunt and a heavy sight were heard.

''It's stuck.'' Jason's voice stated from the inside of the small building.

''No duh, I didn't notice!'' Piper responded sarcastically.

''Oh man, I'm gonna die!'' The boy moaned.

''You? It's between my legs now, what are you complaining from?''

Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened. They both turned to Leo and he nodded with a crazy smile splitting his face apart. He motioned for them to not talk but to listen!

''Sorry, it's my fault.'' Jason apologized with heavy voice.

''No, it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much.''

''Hm…what if I try…''

Another grunt and a heavy sigh were heard.

''Nope, clearly no.'' The boy said exasperatedly.

''Next time please explain your plan. My legs are still sore from before.''

They both chuckled tiredly.

''Okay, Pipes, I'll try to reach it from behind. You just…don't move or it will get in even deeper.''

''That would have sounded wonderful if it wasn't for our current situation.''

It was then when Thalia arrived. She stood in silence when a few clashes of metal and banging were heard. She was about to speak but was interrupted by the other three listeners. Just then, from the inside, someone yelled and cursed in Latin.

''What is Jason doing in there? Why are you glued to the door anyway?'' Thalia whispered.

Leo and Percy glared at her with fingers on their mouths, showing her to shut up. Annabeth just pointed at the door and mouthed _Listen._

''Jason, are you okay?'' Piper asked and that made Thalia's eyes go wide with surprise.

''Yeah, just…the wrong angle I guess.'' he said breathlessly.

''Be careful, we don't want you bruised now do we?'' her smile was evident.

''Hey, believe it or not I want children some day. So…let's try this again.''

''If Chiron finds out…''

''Don't even mention it. He will surely tie us up on kitchen duty for the rest of our lives. Now, hold still.''

That was followed by a hard bang and a couple of moans. Thalia put a hand on her mouth from disbelief. Annabeth tried to comfort her but she was also amused by the actions of her friends. Percy and Leo were trying to not burst out laughing and blow up their cover.

''Wow…it's kind of...big.''

''I didn't know you have such a big head. Haven't you seen it before-it's with you _wherever you go _after all.''

''Excuse me for not paying attention to the size when I use it. I'm a bit distracted by trying to hit the right spot then.''

''Well, look at it now, because if you don't free me soon, I swear that I'll do everything in my power to slice it to pieces! You hear me-pieces!''

''My little brother!'' Thalia whimpered quietly. Thankfully the busy couple didn't hear her.

''Okay, okay, sheesh!'' Jason said and then grunted. Some metal clashed and that made Thalia close her eyes. The boys next to her were gaping like fishes.

''She threatened to cut off his…'' Percy started but was cut off by Leo:

''He doesn't care if she will do it!'' he whispered-yelled.

''We are not even sure what are they doing. Thals calm down.'' The daughter of Athena massaged her best friend's back.

The boys looked at the blond girl with an are-you-dumb-or-what faces.

''Yeah right. They are probably drawing.'' Leo answered sarcastically with hushed voice.

''Really Wise girl, I thought that you're the smart one. It's obvious.''

''Shh.'' Leo hushed them before the two inside could hear the talk and all four of them listened intently again.

''Man, you have to admit that it's big!'' Jason breathed.

''Okay, it's huge, happy?''

''Right now…I don't think so.''

Jason and Piper chuckled.

''Gods, what's made of-steel?'' the daughter of Aphrodite asked amazed.

''Well, it's supposed to be hard you know.''

Piper then giggled which caused Jason to gasp.

''Piper, please, don't move.'' The son of Jupiter pleaded in a small voice. He then moaned loudly.

''Ugh!'' Another grunt and a bang. ''You have…to finish with this…now!''

''Almost, almost…''

Everyone was on the edge of their nerves by that moment.

''Yes!'' Piper and Jason yelled together and then laughed tiredly.

''I'm sore and tired now thanks to you.'' Piper said then.

''But it was totally worth it right.''

''Yeah.''

In the next second both of them were face to face with the four eavesdroppers.

''I can't believe what you two just did!'' Thalia yelled on top of her lungs then.

Piper and Jason were both covered in dust and sweat. Their hairs were messy and their clothes-wrinkled. Piper's jeans were shredded above her right knee and she was slightly unbalanced.

Thalia was furious; Annabeth, Leo and Percy were standing like statues. Nobody dared to say anything except for Jason.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked.

''What am I...you two…in the, gods Jason, in the _armory's store_! Really?'' Thalia was dumbfounded now, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

''Wait there, what?'' her brother was getting even more confused and worried.

''Couldn't you at least chose a more private spot for your…activities?'' Thalia huffed, glaring at both of them.

It was then when it all downed on Piper. She blushed in the deepest shade of red and stepped aside from them with big eyes.

''NO!'' she shouted. ''No, no, no…you don't think…we didn't …Jason, tell her!'' She stuttered horrified.

''What?'' He asked looking at Piper. It was then when he realized the truth.

''Gods, you thought that we had…Thalia you…and you three…'' Jason was speechless, blushing like a school girl.

''You are such perverts!'' Piper then exclaimed.

''Chiron send us here to search for a special shield. Piper tripped and we fell. My sword trapped her right leg. We were trying to get out.'' He explained, rising his hand to show a massive bronze shield with complicated figures on it.

''But, but…the sounds and the moans and…'' Leo was looking like someone had told him that Santa isn't real.

''The sword get stuck in the wooden floor and Jason was trying to get it out.'' Piper said with narrowed eyes.

After that no one dared to speak for a while.

''So… you two were just struggling with the weapons in the room. I mean no dirty stuff going on in there?'' Percy asked pointing at them both.

''_No!_'' they both shouted.

''Damn, I was so sure.'' Leo pouted then.

''You know, I'm not surprised of Leo but you three…Annabeth, even you?'' Piper turned pleadingly to the daughter of Athena.

The blond girl just shook her head.

''I told them to not make rash decisions but I have to admit that I had a doubt.''

Jason and Piper averted their eyes. Thalia was looking from her brother to the daughter of Aphrodite and then back again.

''I'm watching you two.'' She informed them and then stomped to the sword fighting area.

Piper and Jason looked at each other, shook their heads and headed to the Big house. From the distance they heard Percy, Annabeth and Leo laughing like crazy.

They sure had the greatest of friends. Sarcasm, by the way.

**A\N: Okay, it sounded better in my mind. Oh, what the heck!**

**So, liked it, hated it? Review and let me know. **

**This is inspired by a real situation.**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! **


	2. In the dirty closet

**A\N: Hey! So I had another idea about this one-shot so I'm making it a two-shot. Thank you for the support and I hope that you guys would like this chapter also. Thank you, my amazing reviewers! This chapter is for you! **

**This is happening a few weeks after the previous chapter. If I hadn't told that Jason and Piper are together in the first one, well…they are definitely together in this one. **

_Eavesdroppers_

It was another beautiful day when Leo and Percy were entering the Big House. At the front porch they met Chiron.

''Percy, Leo.'' The centaur greeted the boys.

''Where to Chiron?'' Leo asked while fidgeting with his fingers.

''I have archery classes with the Hecate and Demeter cabins. Mr. D was called to Olympus so the house is empty. Are you searching for something?'' Chiron eyed them suspiciously.

Percy was trying to contain his laughter while Leo blushed slightly.

''I think I lost my lucky screwdriver at the last councilor meeting.'' The son of Hephaestus admitted sheepishly.

Their teacher looked amazed but soon enough shook his head.

''Just try to not break anything.'' He sent them warning looks and went away.

The two boys entered into the room and were about to start searching when a bang startled them.

Percy and Leo froze and listened intently. A muffled chuckle was heard from behind the closet's door. The two boys silently got closer to it and heard familiar voices.

''…way to tight for my liking.'' Jason's breathless voice finished.

''Have you considered the thought that it's not my fault? Maybe it's too large to fit.'' Piper mused panting.

Outside, Percy and Leo looked at each other. Percy was with wide eyes and Leo was grinning like a mad man.

''Again?'' Leo asked both himself and his friend.

''It sure sounds like that but what if we are wrong again?'' said Percy. ''We should get Annabeth-she would know best.''

''Well, I'm not leaving these two alone!'' Leo announced matter-of-factly.

''Of course you're not.'' The son of Poseidon sighed and tip-toed to the exit.

Not three minutes after that he walked back in with a bored Annabeth and annoyed Thalia on his tail. Leo was about to make a comment when Piper's and Jason's chuckling got all of their attention.

''Oh gods, I need a break.'' The daughter of Aphrodite moaned.

''We will finish this first.'' Thalia's brother protested and another grunt was heard. Something glassy fell on the floor and broke, making Piper giggle again.

''Now look what you did.'' She chanted.

''Oh no, this is not my fault. You just smashed yourself on the shelf, not me.''

''Me? You are carrying me, you pushed me.''

''Do you want me to drop you?'' Jason said mischievously.

''Shut up, Sparky, just…don't stop.''

Piper moaned again and a bang was heard.

A lightning cracked in Thalia's hair and the rest stepped away from her.

''He…they…he…'' she just repeated in a whisper, fists clenched.

Annabeth stood in front of her and shook her shoulders.

''Remember last time. Don't let these two get to your head again.'' She said to her best friend and nodded towards Leo and Percy. They were pouting but couldn't protest because the couple inside spoke again.

''Piper, you just have to relax. You won't reach it that way.''

''Easy for you to say. Try to be in my shoes.'' She hissed.

Jason chuckled breathlessly again.

''I don't think you'll be able to lift me like this.''

''We'll see…some other time.''

''Hey, I don't want you squished so…I'm under. Suck it up!''

A couple of bangs, moans and groans later.

''Jase, I'm closer, you have to…''

''Got it, got it.''

''Just an inch or two…''

''I said I've got it!'' He said and a louder bang followed.

''Do you still think that I'm wrong?'' Percy whispered to his girlfriend. Annabeth just shook her head, her eyes big from disbelief.

''He wouldn't dare!'' Thalia glared at the closed door.

''Quiet people, I'm trying to listen here!'' Leo scolded them all and everyone shut up.

''Great!'' sighed Jason tiredly.

''Mhmm.'' Murmured Piper.

''Let's get out of here before someone hears us again.''

''Uh, I'm sweaty!''

''Wasn't it worth it?''

''Totally.'' Piper said with a smile evident in her voice.

They both chuckled and that sent Thalia into rage.

''Jason Anthony Grace!'' she shouted and zapped the door with lightning.

Jason and Piper looked more then surprised. Their faces were flushed and Piper's braid was a bit messy. Their clothes were wrinkled and they were breathing heavily. They were both covered in sweat, dust and spider webs.

''Busted.'' Percy mumbled with a smirk but Annabeth elbowed him from behind. She had repositioned herself and was hiding behind Percy because of the spider webs.

''Why do I always need a mental therapy after I come close to you two?'' the daughter of Zeus said angrily while glaring at the startled couple.

''Well, it's not our fault that you always assume that the wrong thing is happening.'' Jason, the collected Roman he was, snapped out of his trance quicker than his girlfriend.

''You can't get out of this bro. We heard you pretty clearly. I'm ready to bet that this time you weren't helping Beauty Queen out-more likely helping her _in._'' Leo was jumping up and down like an evil elf.

''And you will loose.'' Jason stated.

Thalia was simply furious. Her hands were shaking.

''Explain. Now.''

''We were rearranging the closet. Chiron sent us here because of yesterday. He said that since kitchen duty is taken away by the Stolls for at least a weak we could do something helpful for punishment.'' He reasoned. ''We're here since breakfast. We just finished.''

Thalia looked at the still blushing Piper for confirmation. The daughter of Aphrodite panicked, glanced at Jason and then looked at Thalia straight in the eyes.

''We were just putting that big box on the top shelf, but it was a little too big so we had to give it a push, nothing else. You have to calm down.'' She said pointing at the fully packed shelf.

''And how did you get up there?'' Percy asked, seeing that Piper and Jason weren't that tall to reach the box.

''I lifted her.'' The son of Jupiter answered simply.

Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing.

''Man I was so sure this time.'' Leo pouted disappointed. ''You two are so boring.''

Still chuckling, the son of Poseidon dragged him out.

''Don't worry; I don't think it was boring at all. You two know how to entertain.'' Annabeth smiled but then caught Thalia's death glare. ''What?!''

''You are on my side. You have to be!'' the daughter of Zeus threatened.

''C'mon, you're acting like Leo! This is Jason and Piper we're talking about. The Roman and the Blusher, they don't have the guts to do anything inappropriate.''

''Hey, being a Roman isn't something bad! We are just…strict.'' Jason protested.

''I don't blush that much.'' Piper nearly screamed.

However, Annabeth continued like she hadn't heard a word.

''You don't seriously think that they are that stupid to do it in the Big House, are you?''

Thalia sent both Piper and Jason another threatening glare with narrowed eyes.

''If I catch you again in a situation like this…'' she trailed off and exited, followed by the daughter of Athena.

''Well, that was a close one.'' Jason breathed in relief.

''You can say that again.'' Piper sighed too. ''Thank the gods that they didn't sense my charmspeaking.''

''That wasn't necessary. I told you that the Big House wasn't such a bad idea.'' He grinned stupidly.

''What if Chiron was on their place, huh?'' Piper scolded her boyfriend but he seemed to ignore her.

Jason got closer to her and encircled her waist. Piper's breath hitched when he leaned to whisper in her ear seductively.

''For your sake, next time I'll chose more secluded place.'' He said and kissed her neck. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she would give up.

''You'd better. Now, let's get back to training before Leo wins another bet with you.''

They both laughed at that. Their friends would never understand how right they were this time.

**A\N: So did you like it or not? And if you still doubt yes, they actually did it this time. Poor Leo, he didn't know that he could have won a bet against Jason.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope that this made you laugh at least as much as me when the idea stuck me the first time. **

**Check out my other stories if you want! **

**Last, but not least, review!**

**Love you all!**


	3. You have to be kidding me!

**A\N: Here I am again! I'm so glad that you liked this story. That's why I'm publishing this chapter. And because of all the requests of course. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**P.S. This is happening a few months after the previous one. Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter are now next to each other, in New York. Everyone is working for Annabeth's and Percy's wedding.**

**Enjoy!**

_Eavesdroppers_

The day was hot and sunny. Camp Half-blood was bustling with busy campers: both Greek and Roman. They were working together to make everything perfect for the most happy event in camp since…a long time actually. Piper, Thalia, Lacy and Katie Gardner were helping Annabeth with her white wedding dress.

Yes, she was wearing a dress. Yes, it was white, simple, elegant, with spaghetti straps; nothing much. She really didn't care for the dress after all, she cared that in less than four hours she would be Annabeth Jackson.

She was finally getting married to Percy Jackson. And to say that she was nervous would be understatement.

''Okay Annabeth, now it's time for your hair. After that I'll do the make-up and you'll be ready to go.'' Lacy exclaimed excitedly.

Piper was helping Katie with her hair while Thalia was distracting the nervous bride.

''So Piper, will you be the next girl in white?'' Katie asked then, which made the said daughter of Aphrodite blush.

''What makes you say that?'' she just asked without looking anyone in the eyes.

''Oh, I don't know, maybe the numerous times we had caught you and Jason hiding from the others.'' Thalia snickered.

''Why didn't I know about that?!'' Lacy shrieked then with eyes, big and blaming, focused on her half-sister. Piper choosed that moment to change the topic.

''Maybe Katie will be before me. We have to ask Travis about that though.''

That shut the daughter of Demeter up. The rest of the girls giggled, even Annabeth managed a smile.

After half an hour Thalia decided to check the how the preparations at the beach go. Percy and Annabeth both had agreed that the beach would be perfect.

Piper also left to get dressed.

Another half an hour had passed when someone knocked urgently at Cabin 6's door.

''Who is it?'' Annabeth asked from her place in front of a big mirror.

''It's Leo. Is Thalia there? I have to show her something.'' the boy was so exited; he nearly burst into flames right there and then.

Annabeth was quiet for a while.

''Piper and Jason again?'' he heard her sigh.

''Do you even have to ask?''

''Thalia went to the beach. And Leo, tell her to get them: this is my wedding godsdamnit!'' the daughter of Athena shouted furious. Leo took off towards the beach as fast as he could. He didn't want an angry nervous daughter of Athena after him.

When he found Thalia he cautiously explained the situation. She was first in disbelief, then angry and when they both headed to the Aphrodite cabin, she had a dangerous smile on her lips.

There, they found Percy hidden under an open window. Unfortunately, the curtains were hiding the inside of Cabin 10, but they could hear Jason's and Piper's voices from the inside.

''Come on Sparky, it's not so hard to lift it up!''

''It's not my fault.'' Jason mumbled

''Then what is it?''

''If I knew we wouldn't be in this situation, don't you think?''

They both chuckled. In the meantime, Reyna was walking by. She saw the three eavesdroppers and made her way towards them.

''And what exactly are you doing?'' she asked with narrowed eyes.

Leo ignored her attempt to scare them and pulled her down, blocking her mouth.

''Listen.'' He mouthed.

''I have to go back soon or they will suspect something.'' Piper sighed.

''You are not going out like this!'' Jason demanded.

Reyna froze. She blinked a couple of times and the listened intently. That had to be some kind of a mistake.

From the inside, Piper chuckled.

''Why, am I bad looking Sparky?'' she said seductively.

''You know exactly _what_ am I talking about.'' He growled.

''Then lift it up and let's finish with this.''

Leo and Percy clutched their sides, trying to not laugh out loud.

Reyna had a cold stare on her face and Thalia's electric blue eyes were glinting dangerously. It seemed that the daughter of Zeus was waiting for the right time to interfere.

It was Jason's turn to chuckle.

''If you are so smart, why don't you lift it up?'' he snickered.

''I can't reach it smartass. What's the problem anyway, haven't you done this before?''

''Of course I have done it! Ask Thalia, I was with her then.''

Percy, Leo and Reyna looked at the daughter of Zeus with big eyes. The said daughter was found dumbstruck and started stuttering.

''I…I … it wasn't…that's…we haven't…I'm not that…he's my godsdamn brother!'' she almost shouted but Percy tackled her to the ground before she could blow up their cover. The amazed expressions were still on their faces though.

''Then what's the problem?'' asked Piper and everyone sighed from relief that they weren't heard.

''I really don't know. It seems stuck.''

''Oh, you are master in sticking things.'' She mocked.

Jason just mumbled nonchalantly but didn't say anything.

''What if I push a little more…'' he suggested.

''No! You'll ruin the dress. My mom picked it up and I'm sure you don't want she to curs you about ruining it. Besides, she and Annabeth will pulverize me!''

''Do you think that they are…?'' Reyna whispered to no one in particular. ''They wouldn't dare, right?''

''Don't be so sure Warrior princess. You can never know what Sparky will do.'' Leo smiled at the Roman praetor. She just rolled her eyes which made the son of Hephaestus smile even wider; maybe he had chances with _this_ hot chick after all.

''You'll get used to the Greeks eventually. At least Jason got used to us.'' Percy snickered.

''Aren't you supposed to be preparing for _your _wedding?'' Thalia glared at him then.

''Hey, don't judge, you're not my mom! Besides, I don't need half a day to get ready like you girls.'' He stuck his tongue at the daughter of Zeus like this was the greatest way of ending a conversation.

''Very mature, Jackson. What sees Annabeth is your kelp head after all?''

''Quiet!'' Leo glared at both of them. Then he turned towards the window, muttering ''children'' under his breath.

Reyna couldn't react. She had never seen someone acting like this, not to mention heroes. She knew that Percy wasn't…well, normal, but Jason? He was Roman! He wasn't supposed to act like a…mindless boy! He was a warrior! Gods help her with these Greeks!

''I think it moved.'' Jason exclaimed then, drawing everybody's attention back to him and Piper.

''Really, 'cause I didn't feel anything.''

''Ha-ha. Laugh it all you want but I saw it. My little friend finally moved upwards!'' Jason sounded like five-year-old.

Percy and Leo were rolling on the ground with silent laughter.

Piper's laughter filled the space.

''Why don't you try to free it?'' she finally suggested.

''Mhmm…just a se-e-cond!'' his voice picked up an octave in the end and the boys were now crying from all the laughing.

''You okay there, Sparky?'' Piper chuckled again.

''Yeah, it's moving!''

''I felt it too!''

''Just a little bit up…got it!'' Jason exclaimed finally and laughed from joy.

''AHA!'' Thalia shouted and jumped through the window with her bronze blade in hand. ''Now I've got you!''

Leo, Percy and Reyna looked through the window and found that Jason and Piper were bright red and frozen in spot. Leo pouted when he saw that they were fully dressed, not even with messy hairs or something like that. He thought that they were too late again.

''Oh, come on!'' he whined.

''You have to be kidding me!'' Percy smiled from disbelief.

''What are you two doing now?'' Thalia asked. ''This is a wedding for Zeus' sake! You have to act appropriate!''

''Annabeth is so going to kill you!'' Percy laughed again.

''She doesn't have a reason to.'' Jason protested.

''You are praetor, Grace. You should be an example for everyone else! Is this the message you are giving them?'' Reyna asked with her cold stare and deadly calm voice.

''Actually yes.'' He stated confidently which made everybody else stare at him in awe. Piper started chuckling silently.

''You have no idea what we did, do you?'' she asked through gasps.

''So you do admit that you were…'' Leo started with a crazy smile and pointed between Jason and her.

The son of Jupiter pouted again but Piper laughed even harder.

''What do you think are we: rabbits?'' he glared at his sister, Reyna and Leo. The girls glared back at him. No one seemed to be affected by the others' looks.

''Okay, okay…enough with the staring contest. If we are wrong again, what did you actually do inside?'' Percy asked trying to get everybody to calm down.

''Jason was…was…'' Piper started but her laughter was uncontrollable.

''Knocking you up?'' Leo said wiggling his eyebrows. That helped the daughter of Aphrodite to snap out of her trance and she almost lunged at the fireuser. Jason was fast enough to hold her back though but he looked like he was doing it for her sake, not fir his friend's.

''I was helping her with the zipper of her dress.'' The son of Jupiter announced coldly. ''Seriously, you guys are so perverted and unsatisfied that you see sex everywhere you go!''

Everyone blushed, except Leo. He was pouting again.

''I just want to become an uncle, is that too much to ask?''

''Yes! I'm on the age of seventeen for godsdamnit!'' Piper shouted then, startling everybody else.

They just stared blankly at her.

''I knew that you are civilized.'' Reyna stated proudly which earned her a couple of strange looks including from Jason. ''I mean that the Greeks hadn't affected you that much.''

''Oh, you will be surprised.'' He muttered but only Piper heard him.

''Now everybody, out!'' Piper shoed everyone and closed the offending window. She turned to Jason again.

''They think that we are like rabbits! Why did you stop me from getting Leo?'' she pouted at him.

''Because you would have ruined the dress.'' He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. ''Besides, we have luck that they didn't spot us this morning.''

''Okay then. Now, let's go before they do something stupid again.''

Piper and Jason smiled at each other and both leaned in for a kiss. And it didn't matter that started chastely and easily, it got heated and passionate soon enough.

''Out!'' Reyna shouted then, startling both of them. She and Thalia were at the door with hands on their hips. The couple sighed dramatically and followed the girls out.

Thalia dragged Piper by the hand towards the Athena cabin while Reyna was pulling Jason towards Percy's cabin…by the ear.

Although being dragged by the ear from a girl was embarrassing as hell, his thoughts were focused on something else. It seemed that there was only one way to have alone time with Piper without someone to interrupt them. He had thought about this before but it seemed to be too soon.

And now, as he stood next to Percy and watched the smiling Annabeth in her white dress getting close, Jason looked at Piper with a smile. Yes, she would look gorgeous in white and he was eager to see her.

**A\N: Okay people, this was it! I hope it turned out good. Personally, I like it very much but I'm not objective. So review and let me know what you think.**

**This one had more fluffy moments but I think it turned out just fine.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, this story had reached this far only because I had requests from you. It was originally planed to be a one-shot.**

**Review!**

**I love you all!**


	4. Jason's double trouble

**A\N: Here I am again! Sorry that it took me so much time to update but my biology teacher is crazy and she is making me crazy too. So anyway, here is the new chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

_Eavesdroppers 4_

_A couple of months later…_

The Romans and Greeks were finally working together. The uniting of the camps seemed like a bad idea in the first place but eventually the differences faded away. Now Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood were working like they have done it all their life.

One morning Hazel and Frank were walking back from the climbing wall together when they saw an angry Reyna stomping towards Cabin 1. Oh boy, Jason was in trouble. She was just about to knock when someone pulled her down. Hazel stopped immediately and looked at Frank. He nodded and without another word they both went to check on their praetor.

''Reyna?'' Hazel asked hesitantly. In the same moment she was pulled to the ground by a strong arm. Frank kneeled down too and they were now face to face with Leo. He was smiling deviously. Reyna was next to him, glaring at the wall in front of her. The four of them were standing right next to an open window (after the war Jason asked Chiron to rebuild Cabin 1 and make it more comfortable). Frank was about to ask what was going on but a crash from inside the cabin gained his attention.

''If you continue like this, we'll have to move out the furniture.'' Piper chuckled. Hazel looked puzzled and Frank had his thinking face on.

''First, this is my cabin and I can break whatever I want. Second, it's your fault-you're moving too much.'' Jason actually wined which made Leo, Frank and Hazel chuckle. The son of Jupiter was quite a drama queen sometimes-just like his father.

''Suuure, whatever you say sweetie. Do you prefer me standing here?'' Piper asked coyly then which made Hazel blush, Frank's eyes to widen and Reyna's to narrow. Leo just stood there like he was opening a Christmas present.

''Hm…I have an idea, but we have to be in the centre of the room.''

''On the floor?'' Frank asked quietly looking mainly at Leo.

''What to tell you bro, Jason likes to experiment.'' The son of Hephaestus answered which earned him a slap from Reyna.

''We are not sure what are they doing!'' she angrily hissed.

Leo gave her a classic are-you-dumb-or-deaf glare and motioned for all of them to listen.

''What, are you giving up Sparky?'' Piper mocked him.

''Not in a million years Pipes. Now, why don't you get closer?'' Jason returned with a seductive voice.

Piper giggled and then hurried steps were heard. A couple of bangs and huffs followed and then a loud thud.

''I think that I'm on top again.'' Piper's smile was evident.

''You're not fair.'' Jason breathed heavily.

''And why do you think so?''

''Let me think, 'cause you are playing game to which I don't know the rules.''

''Hm, this is for me to know and for you to find out. That is if you want to, of course.'' Piper knew that she was teasing him. ''If you don't, I can go back to my cabin and continue my usual tasks for the day.''

''You would leave me here like this? What kind of daughter of Aphrodite would do it?'' Jason gasped in mock horror.

Reyna gasped quietly and Hazel had to cover her mouth to stop her from blowing up their cover. Frank looked ready to run away immediately. Leo on the other, hand was ready to jump in and see exactly what situation Jason was in.

''Don't you dare!'' Hazel threatened him.

''What, I just want to see. It's not like I would make fun of him…much.'' Leo said innocently.

''Stay down Repair boy or I'll let Piper do whatever she wants when she finds out about you stalking them _again._

''Hey, it's not my fault that they can't keep their hands off of each other!'' He whined which made Frank tackle him to the ground.

''Silence you two, we will get in trouble if they find us here.''

A bang, clatter of something metallic against wood and then a heavy moan sounded. The four eavesdroppers listened intently again.

''Hmm…you are very good at this.'' Jason commented.

''Well, it's in my blood Sparky, I was born with this ability.'' Piper said proudly.

''Yeah, I think it's unfair.''

''Well, I can teach you. Now, stop being such a gentleman, play it a little rougher.''

A clatter and a groan were heard.

''What if…you get hurt?'' Jason breathed out.

''Don't worry for me, I'm not from porcelain. Plus, you can't hurt me.''

A muffled sound and another moan followed.

''Move faster.'' Piper said out of breath.

A few seconds and another thud later she chuckled darkly.

''Well, well, well. It seems that you are getting better and better in this.''

''I have an inspiring teacher.'' Jason commented with a fake innocent voice.

''Why thank you kind sir!'' Piper imitated in high voice. ''You just made one little mistake.''

''What?'' Jason asked quizzically. Only Reyna could hear the edge in his voice. Apparently, Piper had heard it too because she chuckled lightly.

A thud followed and Jason groaned loudly.

''I don't like to be under. Especially when there is a cold floor under me.''

Leo burst through the door, followed by Reyna, Hazel and Frank. The four of them froze as soon as they spotted Piper and Jason.

The son of Jupiter was lying on the floor in the middle of his cabin with the daughter of Aphrodite on top of him. They were both in a heated kiss which was stopped as soon as the door hit the wall behind. Jason looked like he had run a thousand miles: his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was messier than ever. A few drops of sweat trickled down his temple. Piper on the other hand was straddling him, looking proud. Her hair wasn't as messy as his, but you could tell that she wasn't staying still. She had her hands on Jason's chest and his were on her hips. They both looked at the people, who had entered and blushed scarlet immediately.

No one dared to move or speak, they were that chocked. Thalia choosed that moment to enter the cabin. When she saw the situation her brother was in her eyes went wide. Her face went from white to red to purple in just one second. Jason knew that a storm was coming and his eyes grew wide too.

''You two…JASON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' she shouted making the enchanted ceiling of the cabin crack with lightning.

Jason did the best thing then: he ran out like the wind without looking behind. His furious sister followed him immediately with a murderous glare.

After this everything went quiet again.

''So…I hope that you two had enjoyed your little moment, because I think that Thalia will turn her little brother into her little sister.'' Leo said and laughed at his own joke. Only Frank cracked up but soon enough they stopped.

''What did you two think? Couldn't you be more…secretive at least?'' Reyna scolded Piper then.

''It's not what you think.'' The daughter of Aphrodite started to explain but that just made Leo laugh even harder.

''Shut up Leo.'' Both she and Hazel yelled at him. He didn't stop but at least wasn't snoring anymore.

''Explain, now.'' Reyna demanded. She wasn't the one to tolerate this kind of behavior especially since Jason was the other praetor. He was supposed to be as an example for the others!

''I was showing Jason a Cherokee fighting technique. He asked me that other day how was I so good at fighting without a weapon and I told him that it was a tribe tradition for us to learn how to defend ourselves. He seemed enthusiastic and I told him that I can show him how it's done.''

''Why weren't you at the fighting area?'' Hazel asked puzzled.

''Well…he wasn't that good in the beginning and didn't want someone to see him falling on his butt. You know him and his roman pride.'' She shrugged.

''Hey!'' Frank, Reyna and Hazel shouted and Piper smiled apologetically.

Reyna didn't seem much satisfied with the answer but Piper wasn't going to answer to more questions.

''Then you'd better go find your saving Grace and save him from his deadly dangerous sister.'' Frank said to Piper and her face turned ghostly pale. She flew out of the cabin towards the woods with lightning speed.

Leo looked after her with an impish grin on his face. He sighed dreamily and said:

''Ah, young love…so innocent, so passionate, so… OW!''

He earned a nice slap on the back of his head by both Reyna and Hazel.

**A\N: Ah, poor Leo. And let us not forget about Jason with an angry Thalia on his tail. *sigh***

**I hope that you are not disappointed. The idea struck me when I was watching _Rush hour 3_. Great movie!**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far. Your reviews make my day people so please don't kill me and review. **


	5. Adding the gods

**Hello people! My best friend gave me a terrific idea today and I wrote it as soon as I could. I hope that you would like it! **

**Some of you suggested doing a similar story about Annabeth and Percy. I don't know if I am that good to write about them but I'll give it a try. The problem is I don't know when it will come up so don't get too happy yet.**

**Now enjoy! **

_Eavesdroppers 5_

Annabeth and Percy were preparing their new flat for a party. Their parents had bought them a flat as a wedding present and now the newly wedded couple was throwing a party. It wasn't going to be big, just some of their friends would be coming for a visit.

Annabeth, Percy along with Piper and Jason had decided that having a place to stay in the city was a good idea. The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena were going to start college and the other two decided to finish high school. It was actually kind of good to be away from all those restless demigods back at camp. It was like having a vacation. Well, a dangerous, full-of-monsters vacation but one nonetheless.

Piper had argued with her dad for a week before she finally agreed with him buying a place for her. Tristan Mclean was very aware of the fact that his daughter was going to share the flat with her boyfriend but the boy seemed serious towards her. So his only condition was for them to be near their friends. And that's how Annabeth and Percy were introduced to the cozy little flat just under Piper and Jason's. A week later it had become their place.

''When will the others come again?'' Percy asked then from the bedroom effectively cutting off Annabeth's thoughts. She glanced at the watch above the fridge.

''Leo and Reyna said that it will take them a little more time then expected, Hazel and Frank will arrive after an hour or so along with Nico.'' She answered then while arranging some glasses in the cupboard.

''And Thalia?'' Percy's voice came to her again.

''She said that there was something she had to talk about with Lady Artemis. She'll come later.'' The blond answered while closing the doors of the cupboard. Perfect! The kitchen was finally settled.

The only thing they needed now was a wardrobe. The old wooden peace, used in the past for this was falling to peaces and Annabeth and Percy already bought one. They were just waiting for the delivery to come which was going to happen the day after tomorrow, if not sooner. And then everything would be ready.

Annabeth smiled and put her hands on her hips. This was their home, the place where they could come every night and be together without Chiron's rules and without curfew and kitchen duty for punishment. Well, the plates were going to be washed but Annabeth didn't plan on letting Percy escape from this: he was waterproof after all!

She was startled when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind. A pair of smooth lips traced from her shoulder to her ear.

''I assume you like the flat then.'' Percy whispered then making her shiver slightly. She quickly composed her self though; the first guests were about to arrive just in fifteen minutes-they didn't have time to fooling around.

''Very much actually. Piper is brilliant for showing us this place.'' She said while turning around to face him.

He was mesmerizing in a dark blue button-down shirt and a pair of jeans. His sea green eyes were a bit darker than usual and had a playful twinkle in them. In times like this Annabeth was wondering how in the name of gods she had won him over.

She was about to kiss him senseless when a loud bang broke the silence.

Both of them looked up ceiling and then back at each other. It was like they were thinking the same thing but Annabeth shook her head.

''Piper said that she would come in ten minutes, they aren't…I mean there is no time and they both know it.''

''Hm…I'm not that sure, Jason had turned out to be quite the sneaky one.''

Annabeth swatted her husband and detached from him just as the doorbell rang.

''Who is that?'' Percy asked amazed. ''It's too early for anyone to come.''

''Well, we're not Rachel so we can't find out unless you open the door Seaweed brain. Go!'' Annabeth shooed him out of the kitchen and he headed to the door chuckling.

''Dad!'' she heard Percy's amazed voice and nearly dropped the bowl of salad she was holding. He surely had misheard. She placed the bowl in the middle of the table in the dining room and went to see what was taking him so long.

As she neared the door she saw that not only she had heard right, but her husband was inviting in not only Poseidon but his brother. Lord Zeus was looking around with nonchalantly but he was a bit happier today. That was definitely odd.

''Annabeth, you have a nice home.'' Poseidon said to her while smiling friendly. She gulped and smiled at him too, determined to forget about the fact that he was her mother's rival since gods know when and that two of the Big three were in her house.

''Thank you. Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus, Percy, why don't you all go to the living room until I prepare the table?'' Annabeth asked politely.

Percy almost glared at her.

''I can help you with that!'' he smiled then but she just shook her head almost unnoticeably. He had to do this by himself.

'' Its okay cousin, I'm helping her.'' Thalia said while entering the place.

The two girls went to the kitchen and begun collecting plates and forks from the drawers. Thalia explained to Annabeth that she had left the hunt just half an hour ago and was going to tell Jason about it later. Annabeth was happy that her best friend was going to be around again, she had missed those times.

''No way am I leaving Jason and Piper alone. I think that this boy want me to get aunt as soon as possible!'' she said with wide blue eyes.

''Don't be harsh on them, they are in love. And besides, I'm sure that they are careful.'' Annabeth said.

''Yeah right. If I had a dollar for every time I had caught them in a compromising situation I would have become a fucking millionaire by now! And these were the times I was at camp. I can't even think about what is happening when I'm away.''

''Is that why you cut the hunt, to watch on them?'' Annabeth asked incredulously.

Thalia didn't answer the question. Instead she fiddled with a napkin forgotten on the counter.

''Look Thals, they are not little anymore. They are almost nineteen for gods' sake! They are mature now and…''

Annabeth's words were cut off by a loud bang and Piper's loud moan from the upper flat. Both girls visibly paled and hurried in the living room. There, Percy, Poseidon and Zeus were up and their eyes were glued to the ceiling.

''What the Hades!'' Percy exclaimed first.

Another bang sounded them and Thalia and Percy sprinted out of the flat and towards the next floor. Annabeth sighed and followed them with the two gods behind her. Boy, this was going to be interesting!

When they reached the door of Piper and Jason's flat they saw that the door was slightly opened and that Nico, Frank and Leo were all squished together, trying to listen. Reyna was glaring at the door along with a speechless Hazel next to her. Occasionally, a muffled moans and groans could be heard.

''Who is that?'' Zeus asked but before he could get a response a female voice sounded from the inside.

''Jase, we should stop now.'' More panting followed.

The lord of the skies' eyes widened but Thalia patted his shoulder.

''That's what I was talking about dad.'' She said and glared at the door too.

''We can't give up now!'' he whined then, trying to catch his breath. ''We're almost finished!''

''No we're not. We've been trying for hours now. Face it, we just need help.'' Piper said tiredly.

''No we don't. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this. You just watch!'' Jason said irritated and then another bang and grunt was heard.

Suddenly, Piper screamed. Her voice rang through the halls of the building. A door at Annabeth's floor was opened.

''In!'' she ushered everyone in the flat. The couple was probably at their living room since they were nowhere to be seen. A simple wooden door was separating the ten eavesdroppers from the lovers now.

''Is it always this exiting around here?'' Poseidon suddenly asked in a whisper which made Leo and Nico fall to the floor from laughing. Good thing that Reyna and Thalia acted fast and covered their mouths before they could blow up their cover.

It was then when everyone noticed how small the corridor actually was for ten people.

''Well, around Jason and Piper, there is always _something_ going on.'' Percy answered his father and they both started chuckling. Annabeth sighed; like father like son.

''You are talking to my son Poseidon! Think twice before you speak.'' Zeus glared at his brother. The sea god just sighed.

''Calm down brother, I'm not offending anyone. I was simply making sure that it wasn't just an accident.''

''And why is that?'' Zeus narrowed his eyes suspecting that his brother had something to pull out of his sleeve.

''Well, for once, it's not my son who is messing up the situation.'' Poseidon answered and smiled brilliantly.

''Hey!'' Both Percy and Zeus exclaimed and again simultaneously smashed a hand against their lips then looked at each other in disbelief.

''That was weird!'' Frank concluded but Hazel cut them off.

''Everyone, quiet because they are going to hear you.''

From the inside were coming bangs and moans. Jason grunted then and Piper chuckled tiredly.

''Yeah, you are perfectly capable…of making this worse! Jase, it's not even moving anymore.'' She tried to convince him but it seemed that Jason had a hard time believing her.

''No, no, no! If I just try to enter first and they you twist and it will work.''

''I think that this will end with me getting bruised somewhere where you don't want.'' Piper said darkly to him.

''You wanna bet?''

''Oh it's so on!'' she purred then making the male gender in the hall, including Zeus and Poseidon widen their eyes.

''It just needs a change in the angle! Just put your leg on the wall baby, it will be like a lever and it will help you.'' Jason pleaded. Piper moaned and then sighed deeply.

''Okay, I'm so tired that I can put my legs wherever you say.''

''Hm, which gives me another idea…'' Jason said seductively but a swat was heard and he 'Ow'-ed.

Zeus glared at the door and a thunder rumbled outside. Poseidon sensed the upcoming storm and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

''Don't get mad, brother. They are young, your son is responsible enough to…''

''Don't, just…don't. You don't know the consequences of this.''

''What can possibly happen besides the girl to get pregnant?'' the sea god asked a little irritated then.

The others around them were staring at the gods. Percy and Leo looked like they were high on sugar AND coffee at the same time. Nico's usually pale skin was now almost as red as fire truck from trying not to laugh with full force. Hazel was just dumbfounded. Frank was trying hard not to let his serious face slip but it was as if trying to stop the clouds from covering the sun. Thalia was thinking hard along with Annabeth. These two were going to do something nasty on the couple inside. Reyna was glaring at the door muttering things like ''he is a roman for gods sake, he is not supposed to act like a hormonal teenager'' or ''I'll murder him as soon as he lift his pants up''.

From the inside Piper and Jason continued their work.

''Okay, I must admit that this works, kind of.'' She said reluctantly.

''Can't you feel it? It's moving Beauty queen!'' he cheered then but was cut short by a moan.

''Yeah, I can feel it now. Gods Jason, just …please push it harder!'' she said through moaning and sucking breaths.

''Almost…almost…''

''YES!'' both of them breathed out and then chuckled tiredly.

''Heaven!'' Jason exclaimed then.

''I agree but now we have to get ready. Annabeth and Percy are probably wondering what is taking us so long.''

''Yeah, I'll just go and change.''

''Me too but first I have to…ohmyfuckinggodswhatareyoudoi nghere?''

Piper had just opened the door leading to the hall. She was met with ten pairs of eyes all of them in different state: angry, disbelieving, amazed and smiling and so many other emotions.

The picture that had revealed in front of the eavesdroppers was unexpected.

Piper was dressed in a pair of shorts and an orange camp T-shirt. Her hair was lifted in a very messy bun from which was falling only one little braid. She was looking like she was going to faint right then and there.

Jason was standing at the other end of the room with wrinkled clothes, messed up hair and his hand on a handle. He had forgotten absolutely about what was he going to do when his eyes landed on two pairs of piercing blue eyes.

''T-Thalia…d-dad?'' he asked disbelievingly.

''How irresponsible you can actually get Grace?'' Reyna's angry voice made everyone wince.

''How could you two just have…that, in the middle of the room!'' Zeus demanded.

The boys including Poseidon fell on the floor laughing. Zeus was actually acting like a parent. And he was ashamed to say sex. Man, His brother was going to have so much fun teasing him when they got back to Olympus.

''Father it's not what you think it is, we just…''

''What Jason? What excuse will come out of that head of yours?'' Thalia demanded then, her hands on her hips.

''We just got the new couch in the room.'' Piper answered for her boyfriend pointing at a large beige couch suited in front of the TV.

No one answered. It was Frank and Leo who broke the silence. The boys looked at each other with horrified looks. Leo then turned to his best friend.

''Man, it was today?''

''Yeah, Leo. And you two forgot!'' Jason said narrowing his eyes.

''What was today?'' Annabeth asked suspiciously.

''The delivery of the furniture. The people from the shop told us that they will arrive today and I asked Leo and Frank to come around and help me bring them in. Apparently they have forgotten so Piper and I had to do this one our own.'' He explained with crossed arms.

Nico, Percy and Poseidon were still chuckling. Nico managed to compose himself first.

''Well cous, I think that you made quite a show. And now, we would be waiting for you downstairs.'' He said and dashed out of the door before the son of Jupiter decided to zap him.

''Don't take too long or we're coming to check on you!'' Percy said and scolded them playfully as if they were children.

''Ten minutes!'' Zeus demanded and with that everyone exited the flat.

Piper sighed deeply and turned to her boyfriend.

''How come they always assume the wrong thing is happening?''

''I don't know, but we have to hurry. My father, my sister and Reyna are against us: this can't end well.'' Jason said

''How are we supposed to get ready for ten minutes!'' Piper suddenly exclaimed. ''I can't take even a shower for less then fifteen.''

Jason smirked and encircled her lower back, bringing her closer to him.

''Well, I have a suggestion.'' He said knowingly while slowly lifting her T-shirt up and above her head.

She was smirking too when their eyes met again.

''We will save time.'' She admitted and they both laughed heading to the shower together.

**Wow, this is kind of…long! :D Anyway, review and let me know what you think. I want to send my thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story. You guys make my day! For 4 chapters I got 53 reviews! This is my most successful story and I'll continue it. **

**I don't have a descent idea for Percabeth so I'm still thinking it over. I have another story planned but I have just started it so it would take time to form it. All in all, I have a busy schedule ahead of me.**

**Please review! Love ya!**


	6. It's an Aphrodite thing

**A/N: I'm back! With a new idea of course.**

**Okay, I was watching an episode of the show _Top Gear_ and a moment from it inspired this. If you don't know, this show is about cars. Yes, I'm a girl. And this is one of my favorite shows. Strange? Yes. Do I care? No.**

**On with the story. Enjoy!**

_Eavesdroppers 6_

(On Olympus)

Aphrodite was watching intently in her magical mirror. She was huffing in one minute and jumping excitedly in the next. The Olympians had left one by one. Only the lord of the skies was still in the throne room. He got tired of all the noise and finally decided to speak.

''Can you stop with that?'' he asked annoyed.

''But this is impossible!'' she exclaimed without even acknowledging Zeus. ''Kiss her you fool!''

''Lady Aphrodite!'' he raised his voice and finally gained the goddess' attention.

''What?'' she answered impatiently.

''What is going on?''

''Your son is going on! He is so oblivious at times. He hasn't proposed to my daughter yet. What is he waiting for?'' the love goddess threw her hands in the air from exasperation.

''Why are you in such a hurry? They are still young.'' Zeus asked then guarded.

''They are nineteen. They would have been parents by now if they were in Ancient Greece.''

Zeus visibly paled in horror. He abruptly got up from his throne and stared at Aphrodite. A thunder rumbled outside.

''But they aren't in the ancient lands!'' he exclaimed. The simple thought of his Roman son being a father was making him really uneasy. Not scared, he was _never _scared of _anything._

''Oh come on Lord, they are not toddlers. They even had sex already.'' The goddess waved off nonchalantly.

''What?!'' Another lightning crossed the sky above New York City.

''That is not the point. But I have to interfere.'' Aphrodite said and her eyes glinted mischievously.

''I forbid you to mess with my son's thoughts.'' Zeus said with hard voice.

The love goddess pouted then.

''Okay, I'll go and talk to him then. Ugh, how I hate the old ways.'' She sighed and stood up.

''I'm coming with you. Just to be sure that you won't use your magic on him.'' Zeus walked to her.

''Fine. Jeez, you're such a drama queen sometimes. This is my job!''

The lord of the skies grumbled but didn't say anything.

They both vanished in blue and pink smoke.

(Meanwhile in the camp)

Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna were walking to the big house when Annabeth spotted Percy, Leo, Nico and the Stoll brothers glued to cabin one's door.

''Gods no!'' she gasped and froze in spot.

''What?'' Reyna asked.

The daughter of Athena raised her hand and pointed towards the boys. Her two friends turned to see what was bothering her.

''Not again!'' Thalia groaned loudly.

''Haven't they learned their lesson? How many times do we have to catch them at the crime scene?''

The three girls headed towards the boys.

''What in the…'' Thalia started but was cut short by Nico who covered her mouth and pointed his thumb towards the door.

''Oh gods, this is incredible.'' Jason moaned loudly.

''Hold still Sparky or you'll get seriously hurt.'' Piper said chuckling.

The girls were all gaping like fishes while the boys were looking exited. Travis and Connor were leaning on each other while laughing silently. Nico and Percy were whispering something with big grins on their faces. Leo had crossed his fingers and his eyes were turned upwards.

''Please, please, please dad, let it be real. Let Jason get embarrassed just this once!'' he prayed which earned him a slap from Reyna.

Before he could respond a bright light made the demigods turn around. In the next moment they were face to face with Lord Zeus and Lady Aphrodite.

It was as if Kronos had slowed the time. The demigods snapped out of the trance and bowed down. Silence filled the air until…

''Up, up, up!'' Jason pleaded from inside the cabin.

Zeus and Aphrodite's eyes traveled to the door then.

''What is going on in there?'' the lord of the skies demanded with stern eyes.

''Oh nothing, just the marvelous roman hooking up with Beauty queen.'' Leo muttered but gladly for him, the king of the gods didn't hear him.

''Please Lord Zeus, don't raise your voice. We don't know what are they doing.'' Annabeth tried to cover up the situation hurriedly.

''They?'' the love goddess questioned. ''Who else is in there?''

''Here?'' asked Piper breathlessly and that made her mother grin from ear to ear.

''Yeah…oh yeaaaaah.'' Jason's voice sounded muffled.

Piper chuckled then. A bang followed and then another groaning.

''Man, where did you learned to do that?'' the son of Jupiter exclaimed.

''It's a natural gift.'' She said coyly and he moaned again.

''Yep, because she is my daughter.'' Aphrodite said proudly while still smiling.

''You have done something to him!'' The lord of the skies accused her then.

''Sorry to burts your bubble but I hand't meddled this time. I swear on the River Styx.'' the love goddes smiled at him while tunder rumbled above them. ''Is this realy necessary?'' She asked looking the sky.

Zeus and Thalia glared at her but she just shrugged. Instead she turned to the other boys.

''How long are they in there?''

''Hm…oh…around half an hour.'' Connor answered while blushing.

''Is he that irresponsible?'' Zeus was fuming. Thalia sighed exasperatedly.

''He wasn't like this before the Greeks came.'' Reyna said accusingly.

''Yeah right.'' Percy muttered which earned him a death glare from the daughter of Belona and the king of the gods. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs and turned to Jason's father.

''Lord, we're not sure what are they doing. Remember last time.'' She said.

''You're amazing.'' Jason exclaimed from inside and earned everyone's attention again.

''So I've been told.'' Piper said smugly.

''No, seriously…I am in Elysium right now.''

''Okay, when you decide to come back let me know.''

Jason let out another moan and then a bang followed. Something metallic fell to the marble floor of the cabin and the sound echoed.

''Oops. Damn it.'' Piper cursed.

''Something bad?'' her boyfriend sounded alerted

''No, just my dagger fell.''

''Oh, sorry for that then. But please come back here.''

The boys outside fell to the ground from laughing. Zeus' eyes widened.

Inside, Piper laughed.

''And why is that?''

''Because you have magical hands.''

They both chuckled and another bang and a moan were heard.

''I swear, these two are like freaking bunnies!'' Travis exclaimed silently.

''Yeah, we've caught them so many times in situations like this that we can write a book!'' Percy said, whipping tears from his eyes.

''My daughter.'' Aphrodite squealed proudly and actually jumped in the air.

''With my son.'' Zeus' voice was threatening. Reyna and Thalia inched away from him, afraid that he might combust. Annabeth shook her head but remained silent.

''Piper, please…'' Jason whimpered in small voice.

''Don't worry, I know what am I doing.''

''Of course you do.'' Connor and Travis said simultaneously with matching mischievous grins. In a second their hair turned pink.

''What the heck!'' they both screamed and pointed towards the other's head.

''That's what you get for messing up with my daughter!'' the goddess of love nodded. Thankfully the couple inside hadn't heard them.

''A little to the left…mhm…right there…oh my freaking gods!'' Jason moaned loudly.

''Is is better?'' Piper asked breathlessly.

''Definitely.'' He panted.

Some more panting followed combined with uncontrolled moaning.

''And done.'' Piper finally announced.

''I'm like reborn.'' Jason said amazed. ''Thank you for which.''

''You're very welcome. What is my reward?'' Piper asked then.

''Hm, I'm sure we can think of something, right?'' he answered smugly.

''Oh, you are so cute!'' Aphrodite mused loudly but put a hand on her mouth immediately. Unfortunately, it was too late. Thalia entered the cabin first followed by everyone else.

''What are you guys doing?'' Jason asked shocked and a bit furious. All of that melted away when he spotted his father and Lady Aphrodite.

''F-father? Lady Venus?''

''Oh my dear boy, I'm Aphrodite.'' The goddess answered and winked at him. She then turned to her daughter.

''I must say I'm quite impressed. You're my true daughter Piper!'' the goddess squealed and ran to hug her child.

Piper was utterly stunned but placed her hands around her mother.

''Don't encourage them Aphrodite.'' Zeus threatened and turned to them. He glimmered a bit and in the next second in front of them stood an older man in Roman armour and with a golden _pilum _in his hands.

''Oh no.'' Jason muttered and turned pale.

''This is not a proper behavior for the praetor of Rome. Is this the example you are giving to your people?'' Jupiter demanded with cold voice.

Jason looked down and stood silent.

''Please, Lord Z…Jupiter, it's not what you think it is.'' Piper tried to explain but a death glare from the Roman god silenced her.

''Lord, why don't we let them explain?'' Reyna asked calmly. She was a bit scared from the sudden change of the god. Jason could have acted like an idiotic brainless teenager but he definitely didn't deserve to be turned into ashes from his father.

''Yes, we should listen to them.'' Annabeth joined in. ''The last time we were wrong about their activities.''

''Yeah, but the last time he didn't sound like he was…'' Reyna tackled Leo to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Thalia turned to her father then.

''We can't judge them without knowing what exactly happened in there.''

The god looked at his son murderously and his form shimmered again. Zeus was back.

''You have thirty seconds.'' He turned towards the couple.

''Piper was massaging my back.'' Jason simply said. The others waited for further explanation but that didn't come.

''Only that?'' Connor sighed dramatically.

''What a waste of time.'' Travis joined his brother and they both headed towards cabin eleven.

Piper saw the questioning looks on the others' faces and sighed.

''We were climbing the lava wall, trying to see who will reach the top first when Jason fell and hit his back.''

''Why didn't you call an Apollo kid?'' Thalia asked with narrowed eyes.

''Yeah right, and then the whole camp will mock me for weeks. The son of the sky god can't climb. Very smart sis.'' Jason huffed.

''And you asked Piper to help you! Oh this is so romantic!'' Aphrodite exclaimed excitedly and started jumping up and down.

''Actually yes, that was it.'' Jason finished.

''Romans!'' Annabeth sighed then.

''Excuse me?'' Jason and Reyna turned to her at the same time.

''Only you would think that pride is more important that your health.'' Nico answered this one making Percy and Leo jump.

''Where the heck did you come from?'' the son of Hephaestus exclaimed.

''I was here all along.'' The dark-haired boy said rolling his eyes.

''Sneaky little emo.'' Percy muttered then.

''Hey, watch it or I will…''

''Boys!'' Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna and Piper shouted at the same time.

''Weird.'' Leo whispered in a sing-song voice.

''Lord Zeus, Lady Aphrodite, why exactly are you here?'' Jason then asked. ''No offence or anything.'' He added quickly.

The gods looked at each other and the goddess of love waved off and smiled back at the campers.

''Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to say congratulations for your new flat. Zeus here decided to take a walk with me. Nothing important.'' She answered with a sweet smile, making the guys a little distracted.

''And we must return to Olympus now. So Jason, be careful what are you doing.'' Zeus said with stern look. Then they both disappeared again.

''Okaay, this was weird.'' Piper sighed still looking at the spot where her mother was.

''You can say that again.'' Jason confirmed and sighed too.

''Continue with this behavior and next time I'll leave you to Jupiter's mercy.'' Reyna threatened.

''You two should better stop this.'' Annabeth agreed.

''I'm still watching your every move.'' Thalia joined her friends.

''Stalker.'' Leo whispered to Percy and Nico. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

''You are coming with me!'' Reyna said and dragged Leo out by the ear. His face was horrified.

''Help, 911, somebody.'' His voice faded as the praetor was dragging him away.

''Um…Perce, do you remember that you promised Mrs. O'leary to play fetch with her?'' Nico turned to his friend with pleading dark eyes.

''Yes! I've forgotten. Let's go!'' And the boys took off towards the lake with Annabeth and Thalia hot on their heels.

''We always seem to get in a mess, do we?'' Piper said when the door was closed again.

''It could have been worse.'' Jason reasoned and Piper had to admit that her boyfriend was right.

''Mhmm.'' She trailed nonchalantly while looking through the window.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind. Jason's lips ghosted over her neck and made her shiver with delight.

''I still have to repay you for working your magic on me.'' He whispered seductively in her ear.

''Oh really? And how are you planning on doing that?'' she asked with closed eyes.

Jason turned her so now they were face to face, just mere inches apart. The son of Jupiter smiled coyly and brought her even closer.

''I think I can work my magic on you now.'' He said and then kissed her senseless.

Some part of Piper's mind was thinking that they would get in so much trouble doing this but she didn't find it in her to care when Jason's fingers traveled under her shirt. Screw trouble, this was totally worth it!

**A/N: I have had better chapters. I'm sure that I could have done better. Oh what the heck, if you're reading this then you have already read the rest. Just review and let me know what you guys think. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**

**In the episode of **_**Top Gear**_**Jeremy Clarkson** **was trying to beat god. He got from the west side of England to the east in just one night before the sun. He was driving Jaguar XJ. I must admit that I know absolutely nothing about cars but this baby caught my eye. Anyways, it had a massager in the seat and Jeremy was using it to relax a little during the drive. He was making these same noises I used for this chapter and when the camera showed him he said: **_**If you didn't know, that was the massager put in the driver's seat**_**. I was laughing like crazy 'cause my thoughts were going in totally different direction. So that is the story about this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and the chapter itself.**


	7. Author note (important!)

Hey guys, sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a chapter. And I know how you all hate these author notes (trust me I do too) so I'm going to be short. I published my new story: _Halfbloods eavesdrop. _Since I got a lot of reviews from different people that they wanted to read about other couples, not only JASPER, I decided to give it a try. Everyone who wants to read it will find it in my profile already. I hope that you'll like it.

That doesn't mean that this story is over. Stay tuned for another chapter soon because I have an idea swimming in my head. ;) I love every one of you for the support! Thank you!

~nikitabella~


	8. Speciality from Italy

**A\N: I'm here again. Wow I've been updating a lot this week (on different stories that is) but what else am I supposed to do when I'm sick and locked in home? And I'm going to be like that for at least another week. It sucks (except that i'm not going to school, THAT rocks).**

**Anyway, I got a new idea but I'm not too sure about it. I hope that you'll like it.**

**The chapter is dedicated to **_**piperandjasontoghetherforeve r**__**. **_**See, I'm updating because of you. And by the way I totally love your name.**

**I want to remind that this story has no updating schedule and I update when the idea comes. **

**Enjoy!**

_Eavesdroppers 7_

''I still think that we should have called them and let them know that we are coming.'' Reyna said again for the millionth time while she, Leo, Hazel and Frank were climbing the steps to Piper and Jason's flat.

''And where is the fun in that?'' Leo pouted at her and she just huffed.

The truth was that she couldn't respond him when he was looking at her like that. At least not without making a complete idiot of herself. Behind the two Frank and Hazel were snickering but she decided to ignore them. They couldn't prove anything.

''What if they aren't home?'' she insisted after a second.

''Please, where they could be? It's raining outside: cold, wet and slippery. Knowing them, they are watching a movie or something.'' Leo waved her off.

Just then they reached their door.

''I bet that they are doing something else.'' Frank mused then with a comic mixture of amusement and shock on his face.

The other three demigods looked at him strangely but he just shook his head and pointed behind Leo. As they turned they heard whispers from behind. The door was slightly opened. Curiosity got the best of Leo first and he pushed the door open carefully with the others trailing closely behind him.

''Man, we have to install a camera in this place!'' Nico mused then in a quiet voice.

Thalia slapped him upside the head.

''That is my little brother's personal life you're talking about. Don't even there you perverted stalker.'' She hissed back at him with blazing electric-blue eyes.

''Yeah, says the girl eavesdropping behind the door.'' The son of Hades commented sarcastically and received another slap in the shoulder this time.

''Hey, stop that.'' He whined and the Annabeth turned to them.

''Stop it you two or they will hear us…'' she stopped talking when she noticed the four newcomers. ''What are you doing here?''

''I would have asked the same. And just for the record, you are all spying on Piper and Jason, you're all the same.'' Hazel stepped in then.

''There's a difference between simply listening and wanting to actually _watch_.'' Thalia interrupted then.

''Oh please…''

''Shut it, they'll hear us. Are you four staying or not?'' Percy turned to them. Neither of them left. Instead, everyone quieted down and started listening intently.

''Oh gods, I swear you're a goddess at this Pipes.'' Jason moaned and Piper chuckled.

''I think my mom will be offended.'' She mused then.

''Sorry but really, I think you're better than her at this.''

The moaning continued then and some sucking noises were heard.

The boys outside were laughing their heads off.

''This isn't a laughing matter.'' Reyna hissed at them.

''Maybe for you it's not but imagine what Aphrodite will do to him for insulting her like that.'' Percy snorted. Beside him Annabeth just sighed and rolled her eyes.

''They can't be doing what it sounds they are doing. Not again.'' Hazel was slightly paler than usual.

''Oh dear, dear innocent naïve Hazel.'' Leo shook his head trying hard to ignore Frank's evil glare. Even though they were good friends after the war, the shape shifter could still be scary to Leo.

''Wait wait, where are you going?'' Piper moaned from the other side of the door.

''Relax, I'll just grab the creamer for later.'' Jason chuckled and his large steps sounded through the place.

''Don't leave me like this!'' Piper almost screamed at him.

''Okay, I'm getting a napkin too.''

''Oh, he's so dead.'' Annabeth snickered.

''That's because Piper is spending too much time with you and Thalia.'' Percy frowned at his girlfriend.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' the two girls said together.

''That your violence is bad for the good Piper.'' Nico explained for his cousin.

''That is so not true!'' they both argued.

The others looked at them strangely.

''That's creepy.'' Hazel commented still eyeing them suspiciously.

''And this is coming from a Pluto kid.'' Reyna nodded her head in approval.

''Sparky, is this what I think it is?'' Piper asked then, cutting the argument.

''It sure is.'' His smile was evident in his voice.

The moaning got louder then.

''It's heavenly good!'' the daughter of Aphrodite exclaimed.

''You can say that again.''

''Did you brought the creamer?''

''Of course I did.''

''Give it!''

''Bossy, isn't she.'' Leo smirked.

Reyna glared at the door. She would have never guessed that Jason liked to be controlled. But then again, she always thought that he would never _ever_ go against the rules.

''Someone's needy.'' The son of Jupiter taunted his girlfriend then.

''Not that you aren't.'' she said in a seductive voice.

''It's your fault you know.'' he scolded her and then moaned loudly.

''What to say, I'm just that good.''

''You sure are.''

Satisfied moans and groans could be heard then making the eavesdroppers lean on the door even more than before.

''Man, they are like machines. And that's coming from the son of Hephaestus here.'' Leo commented with a grinning like the Cheshire cat.

''Well, she is a child of the goddess of _love_. What do you expect from her, to be good in the kitchen?'' Percy retorted then rolling his eyes.

''So you're either good in the bed or in the kitchen huh Seaweed brain. Then enlighten me, which one am I failing then?'' Annabeth glared at the son of Poseidon while he tried not to look too nervous.

''Busted.'' Nico said between coughs and everyone else laughed.

''Well?'' The daughter of Athena demanded then getting dangerously angry.

''Umm…you are…the perfect example that every rule had its exception! Yeah!'' Percy chirped then happy with his own smart answer.

''Good answer.'' Annabeth approved with still narrowed eyes.

''Do I deserve a kiss then?''

''Hey, hey, one couple of bunnies is enough for now. Leave that for the night.'' Frank interrupted.

''Tell you what, you'll push here and I'll pull. Then we'll both be happy.'' Piper said then.

''Okay fine. But I still think that the creamer was needed. I like it to be nice and juicy.''

''I hate meat.'' She said in a disgusted tone shocking every living been around.

''You aren't actually eating it you know.'' Jason said matter-of-factly but his words turned into moans.

''And it's still kind of gross.''

''I don't care as soon as you do this some other time. And soon.'' He demanded.

''Why am I not surprised?''

''Because I'm a boy and you know how to get to boys.'' Jason started but then stopped abruptly. ''Don't dare do this to anyone else. Especially Leo, he'll come here every single day wanting more and more. And I don't like sharing that much.

Outside the room, Leo was staring wide-eyed at the door. Behind him, Reyna was bright red but thankfully no one noticed. The others were busy to gawk like fishes.

''I would never ever do that. Sure, Aphrodite girls are skilled but with Piper…ugh, she's like a sister to me.''

''Sure sure, we believe you alright.'' Thalia said sarcastically.

''Would you do this with Jason if he was that good?'' he asked her than almost causing her a heart-attack.

''Hades no, are you like insane, I would never ever even get close to…ugh, gross, the images you gave me…I'll zap you someday Valdez.'' Thalia's words lingered in the silence then.

''You know, all the children of Aphrodite are some kind of your step-siblings since you know, she is married to your father.'' Nico added casually.

Leo's eyes widened even more. He clearly hadn't looked at it like that. Reyna let out a relieved sigh.

''That was…amazing.'' Jason remarked then breathing unevenly.

''Glad you liked it. I will repeat it sometime.'' Piper chuckled at him then.

''Hm, now it's time for desert and maybe I'll make it up to you.'' The son of Jupiter suggested seductively.

''But we just had desert.'' Piper argued but it was evident that she was approving too.

''Well…'' he started with low voice and Piper squealed. ''…a second one won't hurt anyone right?''

''It will definitely damage us!'' Thalia announced loudly and burst through the door followed by the other seven demigods.

The sight in front of them was truly something. Piper was sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around Jason's waist. He was standing in front of her and they were kissing feverishly until their friends interrupted them. It seemed that they had been caught in the act. Again.

''What in the name of Jupiter are you all doing here?'' Jason demanded then with wide eyes.

''And how long exactly were you behind that door?'' Piper added shocked. She untangled herself from Jason and stood up next to him.

''Well, we were just coming to visit you and we found those four already here. That was around…twenty minutes ago.'' Reyna answered making the couple glare at all of them.

''Does the word personal mean anything to you?'' Piper then scolded them with her hands on her hips.

''I don't know, does the word restrain mean anything to you?'' Leo retorted then imitating her posture.

''What do you mean?'' Jason asked puzzled.

''This things are usually done at night you know. I don't get how you even keep up with this motion.'' Annabeth shook her head.

''What are you talking about?'' Piper was confused too.

''About your regular…sessions. You're insatiable.'' Nico said incredulously.

A silence followed and then Jason spoke.

''You think that we…seriously, in the kitchen?''

''You prove to be an experimental type bro. I won't be surprised if you try it on the roof.'' Thalia shrugged then, surprising everybody with her nonchalant behavior.

''So two Graces gone nuts, noted.'' Frank mumbled but gladly no one heard him except Hazel who nodded approvingly.

''I tried a new recipe for Italian spaghetti and we were just tasting them.'' Piper said with a raised eyebrow.

''Yeah right. We heard him Beauty queen, you can't fool us so easily.'' Leo smirked at her making her roll her eyes.

''I just liked them okay! What can I do, I don't like to shut my mouth when it comes to things I like.'' Jason threw his hands in the air from exasperation.

''Ugh, too much information Jason.'' Annabeth and Thalia both said in unison earning strange looks from the others.

Annabeth then seemed to have an idea.

''So Seaweed brain, what is Piper good at now according to your brilliant theory?''

''What?'' Jason asked suspiciously.

''So guys, why don't you all go in the living room and I'll come after I clean up here a little.'' Piper ushered them to the next room before a really serious argument could start.

''I'll stay with you here just in case.'' Thalia said and went to collect some of the dirty dishes from the table.

''Reyna, can you help me too? I have something to tell you.'' Piper turned to the daughter of Belona with a knowing smile.

That made the roman nervous. She was good in leading, planning battles and participating in them but when it come to love…lets say that she was a toddler there. And she had the feeling that Piper was about to give here the talk. Oh Styx, this wasn't going to end well.

**A\N: I didn't really know how to finish this so it ended up pretty lame. I hope that you liked it though. there was not only JASPER but Percabeth too and a hint of Leyna. I think it turned out pretty good. However, you are the judges. **

**If you liked this story then check my other one: **_**Halfbloods**** eavesdrop**_**,**** if you haven't done it already.**

**Review! It will make me heal quicker! :))**


	9. Just can't get enough

**A\N: Here I am with a new chapter. Sorry for being away for so long but the inspiration struck me from a different angle this time I guess…ugh, that didn't make sense. However, I'm here with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to **_**misteriouslives**_**. Remember that promise you gave me!**

**Oh, I almost forgot…GODS, I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! Thanks to **_**The Goddess of Myths **_**for being my 100****th**** reviewer! And to all my other reviewers of course! You guys are great!**

_Eavesdroppers 8_

''Find Piper, find Piper, like that is such an easy task!'' Leo whined while walking towards the roman camp.

Chiron had sent him to search for the daughter of Aphrodite because they were going to have a councilor meeting in an hour and she was still not informed about it. Leo had searched every centimeter of camp Half-blood for her but so far, he had no luck. He then decided to search for his other best friend Jason because when the one was missing, the other was most surely with him. Which led to him checking the praetor's quarters in camp Jupiter.

His mood immediately rose when he noticed a group of people in front of Jason's room.

''Oh man, I'm sure that this isn't a false alarm.'' Nico exclaimed in a hushed voice, trying to not be heard.

''With those two, we can never be sure.'' Frank concluded then with a knowing smirk.

''Frank! Gods, you're becoming more and more like my brother and Percy with every second. I think they have really bad influence on you.'' Hazel shook her head and Frank pouted a little.

''Don't worry Hazel, these two influence everyone with time.'' Annabeth sighed then.

''Yeah, they are like a bad rash, always where you don't want them.'' Thalia commented nonchalantly while trying to hear better through the door.

''Ugh, make that three. I forgot that they are the big trio.'' Annabeth said while sighing exasperatedly.

A grunt and a shriek sounded from the closed room, making all talking stop.

''Pluto, if Octavian finds about this he's going to pummel me.'' Reyna said sounding devastated.

''And what about Jason?'' Leo decided to finally announce his presence.

The others weren't so surprised that he was there. Wherever something was happening, Leo was always there.

''Oh, don't worry about that, Jason would be dead on the spot. He won't suffer much.'' She waved Leo off.

''Guys, quiet.'' Percy scolded them and everyone turned their attention towards the locked door.

''You know, I do prefer it if you are a little gentler.'' Piper said then a little breathless.

''I'm trying but this can't be done the gentle way baby.'' Jason said in a sweet voice.

''Don't sweet-talk me Grace, this is my thing to do. Now, do it faster then.'' She commanded making him chuckle.

''Your wish is my command Beauty queen.'' He mumbled barely audible to her.

A moan and a grunt sounded, followed by Piper's heavy breathing and a loud crash.

''What was that?'' the son of Jupiter panted.

''Vase…I think. Don't get distracted, please…I can't take it anymore.'' She pleaded and he grunted before another bang followed.

''You know, this was the only vase in this room.'' He added matter-of-factly.

''I'm surprised that there was one in the first place.''

''Burned!'' Nico, Percy and Leo muttered at the same time and then high-fived.

''Boys, behave.'' Thalia warned them. ''IF they find out that we're here…''

''_Again_'' Frank added with a raise of his hand.

''Yes, again, they won't be so pleased.'' She finished dangerously.

''You are scared of what Jason or Piper can do to you?'' Reyna asked the daughter of Zeus incredulously.

''Of course not.'' Thalia immediately responded.

''Oh, no. It's just that he can lift her up in the air.'' Nico playfully suggested smiling at Jason's now glaring sister.

''Very very high up in the air.'' Percy concluded.

''You two…I'll deal with you later.'' She threatened with narrowed eyes and pointed finger.

''JASON! Gods of Olympus!'' Piper yelled and a loud bang followed.

''Sorry, sorry, sorry, it wasn't intentional I swear!'' Jason defended himself and they could imagine him with raised hands like he was surrendering.

''No, not at all.'' The daughter of Aphrodite's voice dripped with sarcasm. ''Your hands moved on their own right.''

''Can you blame them? You are just so…'' his next words were replaced by a loud moan.

''Just go back to what you were doing before that. That was really good. You almost reach it, didn't you?'' her smile was evident.

''Yeah, I was so close…but you moved.'' He pouted and Piper chuckled tiredly.

''Well, you can try again right. I want it too.'' She said in a strange voice and they both chuckled.

''If someone had said to me that the up-tight son of Jupiter I met in my first day in this camp would become … _this_, I would have laughed so hard that probably would have choked to death.'' Reyna commented shaking her head.

''You actually laugh?'' Percy asked incredulously which earned him a loud slap by the Roman praetor.

''Seaweed brain.'' Annabeth concluded like that explained everything.

''For your information I am a human and I laugh.'' The daughter of Belona stated angrily.

''Only when Leo tells the jokes.'' Nico muttered mostly to himself but everyone heard him.

Hazel and Frank snickered while Reyna blushed a deep shade of red. Surprisingly, Nico was blushing too while smiling brightly at the closed door.

''Piper, you have to stop moving so much, you're making it last longer.'' Jason whined then after a few bangs and moans were heard.

''I can't, I just…ugh, right there!'' she moaned loudly then.

''Here?'' he panted.

''Yes, yes…no! Ugh, that actually hurts!''

''How can I make it better?''

''Hmm, you can kiss it if you want.''

''I'm sure you would like that.''

''Are you saying that you wouldn't?''

''No, I would too. But I have another thing to do right now. I'll get to there, I promise. But first, I have to finish here.''

Piper moaned loudly and then grunted.

''Yes, you definitely have to finish.''

The boys snickered from the other side of the door while the girls just stared.

''It seems that they just can't get enough of each other, can they?'' Reyna said feeling defeated.

''What kind of films were you letting him watch?'' Annabeth looked at Thalia.

''Only children movies, I swear! I'm not responsible for this, he was four when we got separated!'' Thalia looked at her best friend with big eyes.

''Maybe it's something he got from the family?'' Percy suggested making Thalia glare at him openly.

''Or maybe it's something he had witnessed while he was young. One of Thalia's boyfriends or something.'' Nico commented two while the said girl turned to glare at him now.

''Or maybe it's something from this camp. I mean, you aren't normal if you have an oracle who thinks that killing stuffed toys is a big honor, right?'' Leo said and made all the Romans glare daggers at him. ''Just kidding, sheesh. You guys have to improve your sense of humor.''

''Shut up Valdez.'' They all said to him at the same time.

''Right there, oh, Jason, you're so close!'' Piper grunted from inside the room.

''I know baby, I can feel it…YES!'' he exclaimed.

''Oh yeaaah... thank you!'' the daughter of Aphrodite sounded out of breath.

''Wow, this one would leave a scar for sure.'' Jason exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

''You know, I could have asked someone to do it. Maybe…Will.'' Piper suppressed a chuckle while Jason growled.

''No one is touching you. You're mine.''

''Hm, possessive much, are we.'' She said seductively and chuckled. ''Damn, my shirt is ruined.''

''Here, take this. It should work for a while.''

''I think I'll keep it for a long while.''

They both laughed again and the eavesdroppers choose that moment to enter.

''Aha!'' the guys shouted, making the two inside jump apart immediately.

Piper was wearing an old purple T-shirt probably Jason's which was big for her. Her hair was a little messy while her own shirt was thrown at the floor by the bed.

Jason on the other hand was sweaty and tired looking. His arms had some blood stains but not big enough to be from a big wound.

''You again! Don't you have anything better to do?'' Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

''Nope, you're quite entertaining.'' Leo said cheekily making Piper glare at him.

''I'm just curious, what is the excuse this time.'' Reyna asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

''Piper had a splinter of wood in her back and I helped her take it out.'' Jason explained simply, mimicking his co-praetor's position.

''How in the name of Tartarus did she get a splinter in her back?'' Hazel exclaimed, making everyone look at her with amazement.

''Sparky decided that it would be fun to climb a tree. And when I slipped on a branch and he caught me, I scratched myself on the trunk, tearing my camp T-shirt in the process.'' Piper said sending a dirty look to her boyfriend.

''But I helped you, didn't I?'' he turned to her with his big blue eyes. Thalia knew how hard it was to be mad at him while he used this particular look.

''Why, oh why, do you always have the perfect explanation?'' Leo whined loudly.

''Simply because you don't know when to come.'' Jason smiled earning an elbow in the ribs by Piper.

The others looked at them suspiciously and were about to drop it when a stomping was heard.

''Reyna, here you are…with the Greeks.'' Octavian said trying to hide his distaste while the others were hiding the room. ''What are you doing here?''

''Uhm…nothing actually. Can I help you with something?''

''Actually, I need both you and praetor Jason. Is he in here?'' Octavian tried o look behind the mob but didn't manage.

''N-no, he's…out.'' Frank stammered a little.

''Let me pass centurion Zang. Now.'' The augur demanded.

Frank alone could have stopped Octavian but Reyna motioned for then to step away and they did. For everyone's surprise, Jason and Piper were indeed not there anymore. The window of the room was slightly opened.

''Gods, that was a really close one.'' Piper exclaimed as Jason landed them both in the woods by the lake at camp Half-blood.

''You can say that again. Octavian only searches for a reason to pummel me and I almost gave it to him.'' Jason said shaking his head.

''Octavian? If the others had decided to interfere three minutes earlier they would have pummeled us first.''

''Nah, they just have a right timing. Well, right for us. And the story wasn't a lie. I just finished healing you a bit earlier than they thought.'' Jason grinned mischievously at his girlfriend, leaning in to catch her lips in a kiss.

''Stop, wait…Jason!'' she moaned while he sucked on her neck.

''What?'' he mumbled while holding her wait securely.

''I have to go to the councilor meeting. Chiron will now where to look for me. So will the others.'' She said distractedly while throwing her head back.

''Okay…'' he said after a while, kissing her one more time on the lips. ''But you are not off the hook. I'll see you at dinner.''

''Yep.'' She smiled at him and they separated after another kiss.

Piper had to admit that they were indeed very reckless for having sex with so many people around. But the thrill was so good that they simply couldn't resist it. And even if they got in trouble from time to time, it was totally worth it.

**A\N: Okay, here you go guys. I hope that you liked it. And if you don't well…it's not my problem sorry. Review and let me know how I have done. **

**I want to say thank you once again to all of my reviewers without whom I would have never gotten this far. And to think that I started this only as a one-shot…thank you guys! I simply love each and every one of you. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! **

**Thanks!**


	10. I can do it better

**A/N: So, yeah, it's been a while since I've updated but I'm finishing school in two weeks and I was loaded with homework and studying. I barely managed it but I'm still alive and breathing. Also, I'm eighteen now! And yesterday I had the greatest family birthday party…**

**Gods, I'm off topic. So, new chapter is what you want I guess? Here it comes! Enjoy guys!**

_Eavesdroppers 9_

''But…but…that's so unfair!'' Jason exclaimed form the room which made Thalia roll her eyes from her hiding place in the Big house.

She, along with Leo, Nico, Reyna, Lacey and Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin were huddled behind a door, listening on her brother and his girlfriend. It sounded as if they were at it.  
Again.

''Well Sparky, don't you know that everything's fair in love and war?'' Piper chuckled at him and he groaned yet again.

''I think I've heard that somewhere.'' He mused and grunted before a bang could be heard.

''Gods, I'm so proud of her!'' Lacey squealed and jumped in the air before Mitchell could stop her.

''Sis, quiet or Piper will kill us if she finds out we're here.'' Her half-brother scolded her but Leo turned to smile at both of them.

''Oh, she won't. She's all talk and no action. If I was dying every time she threatened me I would have created a path to the Underworld and back.'' He laughed quietly at them.

''Not funny.'' Reyna turned to him with narrowed eyes.

They were in that pre-dating stage where everyone except them knew they would end up together. It was highly amusing sometimes when Reyna was scolding him and trying to hide a blush at the same time but in the rare occasions where they were talking seriously (if Leo could be serious that is) it was really nice seeing them together. Definitely weird, considering that they are total opposites but nice.

''Oh come on, it was a nice reference!'' Leo whined like a little child.

''And still death is not funny at all.'' The roman praetor contradicted, crossing her arms in front of her like daring him to argue any further.

It was Nico who turned to her with wide eyes and a pout.

''It can be funny. Have you seen skeletons playing dodge-ball? If you haven't I highly recommend it.'' He stated and started to chuckle probably at a memory. ''If the ball hits them their bones fly around like a rain. It suddenly turns to bowling but with bones! Bowling bones!''

His laugh echoed lonely and died down awkwardly.

''Okay…I knew you were crazy but this is a new level even for you.'' Thalia concluded making everyone laugh quietly and Nico to glare at her. She raised her dark eyebrow while smirking, not affected by him in the slightest.

''Ah, the love in the air.'' Lacey sighed cheerfully looking between the two.

''WHAT?!'' they both exclaimed and clamped a hand on their mouths at the same time.

''U-huh. Okay, this was weird.'' Reyna concluded, eyeing the two carefully. Before she could do anything Jason's voice interrupted them again.

''That's not smart, not at all.'' He breathed in sharply then and Piper let out a slight yelp. A loud crash was heard.

''You've done that too you know.'' Piper said to him matter-of-factly after a while.

''Yeah, that's how I know it won't work.'' He retorted a little embarrassed making Piper chuckle.

''Well, it's good that you learn then, right.''

''Are they watching porn?'' Leo asked suddenly, making all of the others turn to him with big eyes and red faces (some redder than others).

''Are you insane?'' Reyna asked him while Nico was blushing like crazy and Thalia was opening and closing her mouth like a fish while her eyes were moving from the closed door to the sun of Hephaestus and back again. ''Jason hasn't fallen that low.''

''Yet.'' Leo said, making Reyna look like she was planning a slow and painful death for him.

''Well, if he wants to learn something this isn't the best way.'' Mitchell surprised everyone by commenting thoughtfully.

''And you know that how?'' Thalia asked curiously and the guy's ears reddened.

''Hunter from our cabin is the oldest son of Aphrodite in camp and decided to give us boys 'the talk' one night. It wasn't on my top-ten-greats-nights list, that's all I'm saying.''

''Eww…'' Reyna and Thalia shuddered while Leo was shaking his hear vigorously.

''Man, the images you gave me…'' he said with a scrunched face.

''Push it, push it godsdamnit! Ugh, he's useless.'' Piper concluded disappointed and Jason chuckled.

''Sucker!'' he snickered victoriously. ''I was able to do that when I was ten. And _this_ is just too short to do any work. Mine was bigger even back then.''

Nico's eyes were going to bug out of its sockets while he was slowly stepping away from the door. Thalia was just gaping with no sign of returning to life again while Lacey blushed and giggled from the back. Mitchell was just shaking his head while Reyna had covered her ears and closed her eyes muttering something about unwanted information and what sounded like profanities in Latin. Leo was about to burst but from laughing.

''Aren't you modest.'' Piper taunted her boyfriend.

''What!'' he exclaimed defensively. ''Like I'm lying! If you don't believe me, go and ask Reyna, I've shown it to her.''

Everyone turned to look at the daughter of Belona with pure amazement and disbelief. She was still with covered ears and shut eyes but feeling all the looks she opened to the world again.

''What? What happened? Do I want to hear it?''

''You've seen Jason's…'' Nico pointed from her to the door and back again.

If possible, Reyna looked more embarrassed than before. She stumbled backwards and almost tripped over her toga.

''W-what? No. No! I definitely hadn't seen Jason naked in all my life and I have no plans on changing that. Where did you get that idea from?'' She demanded hotly, anger boiled in her now.

They all pointed to the door, separating Piper and Jason from the eavesdroppers. As on queue Piper laughed.

''He was bound to fail. That's not a way you threat a girl for Aphrodite's sake! Don't ever dare to do that Sparky!''

''Noted.'' The son of Jupiter's smile was evident in his voice. ''But don't worry, I have my own way with you that works perfectly fine by me.''

''A way? You have a way with me? And what could that be?'' the daughter of Aphrodite asked with a sharp, slightly accusing tone.

Despite her evident anger, Jason chuckled.

''Well, for example I know how you start. Like when I catch you like this…''

A grunting noises and a few groans and huffs were heard.

''I don't do this!'' Piper exclaimed after a while.

''You don't? Remember last time when we were in New Rome?'' the male praetor suggested teasingly.

''Oh, right. But I'm not the only one you know.''

''What do you mean?'' Jason sounded genuinely curious.

Piper laughed.

''You have your own traded mark if I can say it like that.''

''Really? Can I see?''

The daughter of the love goddess chuckled again and then a few grunts and bangs followed. Jason huffed and yelped which was followed by a loud thud. Piper chuckled darkly while her boyfriend moaned.

''And just like that you are in my arms Sparky.'' She teased him seductively.

''You know, I had my doubts about her but she is a true daughter of mother!'' Lacey jumped in joy while whispering to her brother.

''To tell you the truth, I still can't believe that that in there is Piper we know.'' Mitchell admitted.

Leo chuckled and turned to both of them again with a mischievous smile on him lips.

''Oh I assure you, she can be a lot of things when it's only her and Jason. Trust us, we've witnessed enough to know.''

''Are you all stalking them?'' Mitchell asked suspiciously. ''Because she had complained from you guys before.''

''No!'' Nico said. ''We just…stumble on these two more often.''

''Yeah, whatever hopes you sleep at night.'' Reyna muttered under her breath, having already recovered from her previous state.

''I must admit that that tactic shown there doesn't look so effective let alone easy.'' Piper broke their conversation.

''And this is coming from a daughter of Aphrodite.'' Jason chuckled.

''Well, I'm not perfect you know. I have my flaws.''

''Sorry Pipes, but I can't agree with you on that.''

''Okay, this is a talk for another time. Thanks anyway but now we have to think of a way to improve this…technique?'' she finished questioningly and they both chuckled.

''Yeah.'' He agreed with her and then grunted. ''Maybe if you put more force?''

''Let's try but are you sure you're going to be okay?'' Piper asked concerned.

''Of course I'll be. You know that you are light right?''

''Here we go then.'' She sighed unsure and Jason groaned which was followed by a few muffled sounds and grunts before something thudded on the ground and Piper moaned rather loudly.

''Could have been worse I guess.'' Jason chuckled again.

''You think?'' she retorted sarcastically making Leo flinch. He knew that tone and it wasn't something pleasant. ''I'm worse than I thought.''

''No you're not. You just need practice. And I don't mind you practicing on me.'' Jason suggested and it was then when Thalia decided to interfere.

''I mind!'' she yelled loudly and burst through the door followed by everyone else.

Jason and Piper turned to look at them with shocked faces. They were both a little sweaty and Piper's hair was out of her usual braid. They were both panting slightly, Piper lying on the floor with Jason straddling her legs.

''What in the name of Zeus is _wrong_ with you two? Can't you hold it together at least for one fucking day? Do you have rabbit's genes or something?'' Thalia started yelling at both of them while they stumbled to stand up.

''What the Pluto are you talking about?'' Jason demanded once he towered over his sister again.

''What am I … are you insane?'' she shouted. She was so angry that a lightning cracked from her fingertips and Jason stepped slightly in front of Piper while the rest stepped away from the daughter of Zeus.

''I think it's best if you explain what were you doing.'' Reyna said with controlled voice while eyeing Thalia carefully.

''Yeah, it will be best for all of us.'' Nico joined in nervously.

''Not that it needs a lot of explaining but I'm sure you'll think of something really good.'' Leo mumbled to himself. He was disappointed that he didn't manage to catch him in action. Again.

Before anyone could do something Lacey lunged at Piper and hugged her tight while squealing.

''I knew it, I knew it, I just knew it! You are one of us!''

The older girl looked down at her half-sister then at Mitchell who shrugged at her and shook her head.

''What are you two doing here?''

''We were searching for you. Chariot race tonight, teaming up, we wanted to participate too remember?'' her half-brother reminded her with a smile.

Piper clamped her mouth, her eyes wide.

''Gods, I totally forgot! I was a bit occupied but I can help now. We still have more than half a day…'' she was cut of by her siblings.

''Don't worry, we understand.'' Lacey said smiling. ''Love comes above all!''

''We weren't doing anything!'' Jason defended then, earning the eavesdropper's attention.

''It sure sounded like you were.'' Leo taunted and the son of Jupiter sent him a perfect intimidating glare.

''We were watching ''Sherlock Holmes'', the movie. And we were arguing about some combat techniques so we decided to try them while we were at it.'' Piper explained hurriedly before someone could make another suggestion.

''Oh?'' Everyone exclaimed making Jason to roll his eyes.

''Now who's the dirty minded huh?'' he said to them all, crossing his hands proudly. ''Seriously, get your minds out of the gutter please.''

''But is sounded as you were watching a damn porn!'' Thalia exclaimed completely baffled by their answer. She had already noticed Robert Downey Junior on the screen: the movie was paused.

''I think you see sex everywhere. Maybe you should get someone to get you laid?'' Jason suggested. Big mistake.

''WHAT?''

At the sight of her furious expression Jason decided to do the smart thing and leaped out of the window of the big house, followed closely by his sister who was screaming:

''YOU ARE DEAD JASON GRACE, CAN YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!''

''It's your entire fault.'' Piper turned to them with an angry expression.

''I just remembered I had to go to…Percy!'' Nico exclaimed and dashed out followed closely by Lacey and Mitchell.

''We'll just go and leave you to calm down. Prepare yourself, Jason may need a bit of healing.'' Reyna announced calmingly, pulling Leo out of the room with her.

''Oh, I'm sure that she'll heal him alright. She'll just kiss…'' Leo started but Reyna clamped his mouth and glared at him.

''You are coming with me.'' She said dangerously and his eyes went wide while she was pulling him away. He turned to seek help from Piper but she had already stormed out of the room.

The daughter of Aphrodite was marching towards her cabin, her anger replacing slowly by concern about her boyfriend. How could they always get in the biggest trouble when they weren't even close to doing anything inappropriate? It was probably their luck. _Our luck and Jason's big mouth._ She thought bitterly after sighing and going to bring out some bandages and ambrosia. Gods knew he would need then once he managed to escape his sister's wrath.

**A/N: This is it for today. It's not my best work but it could have been worse I guess. I hope that you liked it. And even if you didn't, review and let me know. Love you!**


End file.
